rainbow sad el ultimo adios
by derpylove25
Summary: aca vemos como suceden una serie de acontecimientos que involucran a dash y aj los cuales las llevan al borde de la muerte, todo por no confesar sus sentimientos, pero como todos sabemos, luego de un tiempo todo sale a la luz
1. Chapter 1

**Hola amigos de fanfiction aquí un nuevo fic, pero tengo que decir que este fic no es mio sino que la historia le pertenece 100% a rainbowdashfanblack,**

**Si lo quieren escuchar en video aca su canal: user/Skisale033/videos**

**Rainbow Sad, El último adiós.**

Llovía en el pequeño pueblo de ponyville, el cielo era gris y el ambiente era totalmente desolador.

Lejos de allí, justo en el cementerio, se encontraba sentada sobre una tumba sola y triste Rainbow dash, mirando tristemente a la tierra mientras se le escapaban un par de lagrimas.

´´Estoy tan triste.´´ (Dijo al airé rainbow, mientras que con uno de sus cascos dibujaba un corazón en la tierra.)

´´Estoy tan sola y necesitada de un abrazo tullo, pero no, tú ya no estás aquí.´´

´´No puedo creer que te hayas ido, y sin embargo estoy tan triste, por no habértelo dicho cuando estabas aún en vida, haberte dicho lo que sentía por ti.´´

Rainbow dibujo una línea en medio, del corazón y debajo de este escribió en letras pequeñas. (´´Te amare por siempre Aj.´´)

La lluvia era tranquila, y el aroma a tierra húmeda en el aire hacia que dash se pusiera más triste, pues por alguna extraña razón, le recordaba a la última vez que hablo con Applejack.

(Flash back)

Era de tarde y en el granero de la granja Apple, se encontraban rainbow dash y applejack, mirando la hermosa lluvia que caía sobre "Sweet Apple Acres.´´

´´Tengo frio.´´ dijo applejack, mientras se frotaba los cascos.

´´Yo también.´´ dijo rainbow dash, mientras miraba a applejack a los ojos.

Applejack y rainbow dash se sentaron de nuevo a mirar la lluvia, pero esta vez más cerca una de la otra.

Rainbow dash desplego sus alas, y con una de ellas acobijo a applejack mientras la acercaba mas a ella.

´´gra, gracias.´´ dijo applejack, algo nerviosa.

´´Por nada.´´ trato de decir rainbow dash con un tono alegre, pero más bien lo dijo con un tono nervioso.

Pasaron 5 minutos en un silencio bastante tranquilo, hasta que applejack hizo una pregunta. ´´Rainbow dash, ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?´´

´´Seguro.´´ respondió la Pegaso sin dejar de ver la lluvia.

Applejack trago saliva. ¿Alguna vez te has enamorado?

La expresión en la cara de rainbow dash cambio de una tranquila a una de total rubor. ´´ ¿Por qué lo preguntas?´´ (Dijo nerviosa.)

Applejack.- ´´Curiosidad solamente´´ respondió con una fingida sonrisa.

Rainbow dash.- ´´Pues si… de echo estoy enamorada ahora.´´ respondió la Pegaso con su rostro rojo como manzana.

Applejack.- ´´ ¿En serio?´´ pregunto con preocupación applejack.

Rainbow dash.- ´´Si´´ respondió mirando a otro lado… ´´ ¿y tú?´´ pregunto rainbow aún sin mirar a applejack.

Applejack.- ´´Yo también estoy enamorada´´ Respondió applejack con tristeza en su voz.

Rainbow dash miro a applejack con una sonrisa fingida… ´´ ¿ha si? ¿Y de quien? Pregunto la Pegaso con bastante curiosidad en su voz.

Un silencio incomodo invadió todo el lugar.

Rainbow dash se mordía el labio no sabía si decírselo o no a applejack.

Cuando parecía que applejack hablaría, rainbow dash no soporto más la presión y salió volando perdiéndose rápidamente de vista mientras applejack le gritaba que se detuviera, pero fue inútil ya que rainbow dash ya no la escuchaba.

(Fin del flash back)

El dolor que rainbow sentía era tan fuerte que rompió en llanto sobre la tumba de applejack recordándola, recordando cada momento que vivieron juntas, todas sus aventuras, todo de lo que habían hablado, los buenos y malos momentos que habían pasado.

No podía simplemente no podía dejarla ir, pero ya no había nada que pudiera hacer, ya era demasiado tarde. Su mejor amiga, a la que ella amaba se fue para siempre y no la volvería a ver.

´´Soy una tonta´´ (Se dijo rainbow, mientras seguía llorando sobre la tumba de su amiga)

La lluvia era bastante calmada y parecía que el cielo rugía con más furia al ver tal escena tan triste.

´´ ¿Ahora lo vez dash? Tu cobardía te obligo a mantenerte en silencio aún cuando viste a tu amiga en sus últimos momentos de vida, ¿lo recuerdas? Esa sonrisa que te hizo antes de sucumbir a su muerte´´ (Se dijo a si misma rainbow)

Rainbow seguía llorando mientras repetía (Lo siento, lo siento tanto applejack)

Entonces, sintió como alguien le tocaba el hombro, y le decía al oído (No llores.)

Dash se giro, y vio a applejack allí, parada junto a ella.

¿Applejack? Dijo rainbow con impresión.

´´hola linda.´´ Le respondió applejack, con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Dash no pudo contenerse y se lanzo a abrasarla. Dash lloraba en el hombro de su mejor amiga, estaba feliz de verla de nuevo, no sabía como podía ella estar allí, pero eso no le importaba, ella estaba aquí y no la dejaría que se fuese de nuevo.

Tranquila, dash, no ha sido tu culpa, por favor no llores.

´´Si, si ha sido mi culpa applejack. Soy una tonta.´´

´´Mirame dash´´

Dash sin dejar de llorar, miro a applejack y esta le dedico una cálida sonrisa mientras le decía ´´ Te voy a extrañar dash´´ dijo applejack mientras abrasaba con fuerza a su amiga.

´´Hay algo que debo decirte applejack´´

Applejack, miro a rainbow. ´´No me lo digas´´ le dijo applejack a rainbow.

´´ ¿Lo sabes?´´ pregunto dash.

´´ Si, y yo también te amo dash.´´

Dash acerco sus labios a los de applejack y le dio un muy tierno y apasionado beso. Un beso que sería el último.

Luego de unos minutos, rainbow y applejack separaron sus labios y applejack miro al suelo tristemente.

´´ ¿Qué pasa applejack?´´

´´Dash, linda, lamento decirte que tengo que irme.´´

´´ ¿De qué hablas?´´ pregunto rainbow, con mucha preocupación.

´´No puedo quedarme mucho tiempo, solo he venido para despedirme por última vez de ti dash.´´

´´ ¡No! Por favor no te vayas applejack, yo te amo, te amo.´´ (rainbow comenzó a llorar.)

´´Lo siento dash, yo también te amo, pero son las reglas, tengo que irme.´´

´´No, no, no, por favor quédate conmigo, no viviré sin ti applejack.´´

Dash se encontraba abrasando a applejack, mientras lloraba en su pecho. Applejack también comenzó a llorar, y abraso fuertemente a su a amiga, para después empujarla suavemente hacia atrás, no de un modo agresivo, si no despacio.

Rainbow cayó en su lomo y siguió llorando aún en el suelo.

´´Te voy a extrañar, mi precioso arcoíris.´´ dijo por última vez applejack, mientras se desvanecía en el aire.

Dash se levanto y comenzó a mirar a todas partes, pero era inútil, su mejor amiga a la que tanto amaba se había ido.

Rainbow se limpio las lagrimas de su rostro y se sentó nuevamente en la tumba de su amiga, pensando en si lo que había pasado había sido real o solo un producto de su imaginación.

Entonces una voz sin procedencia le dijo. ´´Fue real´´

Dash miro a todas partes, la voz era de applejack. Pero sin importar cuánto busco con la mirada no logro ver nada.

´´cuídate mucho dash, siempre te amare, adiós…´´

Dash miro al cielo aún nublado y sonrió. ´´Te veré pronto applejack´´ dijo final mente dash, mientras se retiraba del cementerio.

Fin…?

**Todo le pertenece a A.R.B.F.P (rainbowdashfanblack) y me dio el permiso de escribirla**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok aca el cap 2,** **la historia le pertenece 100% a rainbowdashfanblack,**

**Si lo quieren escuchar en video aca su canal: user/Skisale033/videos**

**Titulo:** Memorias de una pony.

_(5 meses antes.)_

Estaba atardeciendo en equestria y todos en el pueblo de ponyville comenzaban a cerrar sus tiendas y a suspender sus labores por ese día.

En sweet Apple acres, se encontraba applejack cargando las ultimas sestas de manzanas para después irse a descansar.

Luego de guardar las últimas sestas applejack se sentó en el techo de su casa, escribiendo en un libro y deteniéndose a veces para apreciar a la hermosa luna rodeada de las estrellas y el cielo obscuro.

´´Me haces tanta falta rainbow dash ´´ (susurro applejack al aire.)

´´Me gustaría poder estar contigo en todo momento, poder estar siempre a tu lado abrasándote, besándote y poder susurrarte al oído cada cosa que quiero hacer contigo. Pero no, eso no es posible ni tampoco lo será… No puedo creerlo, no puedo creer que dash prefiera estar con soarin que conmigo, siempre se les ve juntos en la gran gala del galope o cuando estoy con dash ella de pronto tiene que irse por qué tiene que practicar con soarin.´´

(Unas lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de los ojos de applejack)

´´No puedo creerlo, su corazón que debería ser mío se lo ha dado a otro, quisiera poder verla y correr a ella para abrasarla, la extraño mucho.´´

_(5 Meses después)_

_Era una mañana soleada en ponyville y por la granja de la familia Apple pasaba caminando rainbow dash con la cabeza gacha._

´´Hey rainbow dash´´ Exclamo una voz familiar.

Rainbow dash detuvo su marcha y miro hacia atrás, detrás de ella se encontraba big Macintosh el hermano de applejack.

´´Hola big Mac, ¿Qué sucede?´´ pregunto rainbow dash con una voz deprimida.

Big Mac soltó una mochila que traía, rainbow reconocía esa mochila era de applejack… ´´Se cuanto extrañas a mi hermana, ten llévate esta mochila y mira su contenido cuando estés en tu casa y asegúrate de que nadie más lo vea ¿De acuerdo?´´ (Big Mac dijo todo eso viéndose con bastante prisa.)

´´No entiendo, ¿Qué es tan importante?´´ pregunto rainbow bastante confusa, ¿Qué podía ser tan importante y porque se lo estaba dando Big Mac?

´´Eso lo descubrirás pronto dash, tengo que irme, adiós.´´ dijo finalmente Big Mac para después darse la vuelta y irse corriendo sin que rainbow pudiera decirle algo más.

Dash bastante confusa pero llena de curiosidad tomo la mochila y rápidamente voló rumbo a su casa en cloudsdale.

_(Luego de unos minutos.)_

Dash llego a su casa y abrió la puerta y rápidamente fue bienvenida por su mascota Tank la tortuga.

´´Hola tank´´ saludo rainbow a su mascota para después sentarse en su cama y ver por fin el tan importante contenido de la mochila.

Su corazón latía con rapidez a medida que introducía su pesuña en la mochila.

Saco su pesuña y lo que tenia ahora entre sus cascos era un libro de color rosa que tenia escrito en la portada (Diario de AJ)

´´ ¿El diario de applejack?´´ se pregunto rainbow con impresión.

Dash intento abrir el diario pero rápidamente se percato de que tenia puesto un candado un poco extraño ya que en su lado lateral tenía 4 rueditas con letras a su alrededor, era un candado de combinación y se abriría con alguna palabra de 4 letras.

Dash busco dentro de la mochila algún papel donde estuviese la contraseña, pero no encontró nada, Entonces algo se le vino a la mente, tomo el candado y en las cuatro rueditas formo la palabra (Dash)

(Clic) El candado se había abierto, dash abrió el diario y comenzó a leer desde la primera página.

_(Diario)_

Día 1. ´´Esta es mi primera vez escribiendo en mi diario, siempre lo tuve guardado pues pensé que nunca lo necesitaría, pero ahora que tengo una gran meta en mi vida quiero escribir todo aquí y en un futuro ver como avance hasta poder cumplir mi meta.

Por fin le demostrare a la princesa Celestia que los banquetes de la familia Apple son los mejores de toda equestria, solo espero que él o la pony que vaya a venir a revisar los banquetes no sea un crítico.´´

Día 2. No puedo creerlo la supervisora Twilight sparkle y mis amigas, rainbow dash, pinkie pie, fluttershy y rarity somos los elementos de la armonía.

Ayer derrotamos a la malvada yegua nightmare moon y Twilight es ahora una de nuestras mejores amigas, estoy muy feliz.

Día 3. Hoy fue un día muy divertido, twilight recibió boletos para la gran gala del galope y todas nos matábamos por ir con ella.

Al final pudimos ir todas, pero durante la gala me sucedió algo extraño y es que cuando vi a rainbow dash hablando con soarin y spitfire, por alguna extraña razón sentí odio, ¿Qué me pudo haber pasado?

Día 4. Hoy fue un día algo triste pues mi hermano big Macintosh se lastimo y me dijo que no podría cosechar todas las manzanas de sweet Apple acres sola, yo acepte su desafío pero fue inútil, solo logre cosechar una mínima parte, mis amigas me ayudaron a cultivar las restantes. Me alegro de tener tan buenas amigas.

Rainbow dash termino de leer la primera hoja del diario. ´´Mejor me adelanto a las páginas más actuales´´ dijo dash mientras ojeaba el libro.

_(Diario)_

(No hay número de día).- ´´Este día ha sido inolvidable, hoy rainbow dash y yo competimos en la gran carrera de las hojas, a pesar de que siempre quedamos en empate me alegro de tener una amiga como ella, se veía preciosa mientras corría, incluso varias veces me trómpese por que la veía demasiado.´´

Prologo: Rainbow acabo de leer y algo sonrojada volteo a ver a su mesita de noche una foto de ella y applejack.

Luego de unos minutos de apreciar esa foto rainbow volvió a leer el libro.

_(Diario)_

(No hay número de día).- Estoy desconcertada, he pensado mucho y llegue a la conclusión de que amo a rainbow dash.

No puedo creerlo, de verdad la amo ¿pero desde cuándo?

(No hay numero de día).- ´´Este día fue bastante raro, hoy me encontraba con rainbow dash en el granero de la granja viendo la lluvia y me atreví a preguntarle si alguna vez se había enamorado.

Debo admitirlo dash se ruborizo bastante y me respondió que sí y que estaba enamorada, y entonces me devolvió la pregunta.

Le respondí que también estaba enamorada pero su curiosidad era más grande y me pregunto (¿De quién?) me lo pensé un momento esta era mi oportunidad para declararle mis sentimientos pero cuando iba a responderle ella salió volando y se perdió en el cielo. Le grite que se detuviese pero fue inútil ella no me escucho ¿Qué le habrá pasado? Estoy segura de que está enamorada de soarin.´´

(No hay número de día) ´´Estoy bastante desconcertada, hoy me encuentro en el hospital de ponyville me he enfermado y los doctores no saben de que, espero salir de aquí pronto ya que no me gusta estar sin hacer nada.´´

(No hay número de día) ´´Estoy muy feliz, rainbow dash ha venido a visitarme hoy, se veía tan hermosa mientras se disculpaba conmigo por haberse ido tan abruptamente aquel día que estábamos en el granero.

De verdad quisiera poder decírselo, pero temo que se lo tome a mal y dejemos de ser amigas, la amo tanto que si no la viese de nuevo, no viviría ni un solo día.´´

(No hay número de día) ´´Me siento mal, las pruebas que me hacen son muy dolorosas y a pesar de que mis demás amigas están aquí no me ayudan tanto como lo hace la presencia de dash, la amo mucho de verdad quisiera que estuviera aquí ahora.´´

(No hay número de día) ´´Estoy mal, estoy triste, adolorida y desconcertada, hoy dash me conto que ayer se despidió de beso con soarin.

No un simple beso en la mejilla, si no un beso en los labios. Quisiera morir y no tener que verla junto a él nunca.´´

(No hay número de día) ´´Creo que han pasado 3 días desde la última visita de rainbow dash y solo he estado llorando y sintiéndome fatal, no puedo creerlo, no puedo creer que pueda estar con él, mis ganas de vivir ahora son inexistentes, solo quiero morir y dejar de sufrir.´´

(No hay número de día) Apenas y tengo fuerzas para escribir hoy, ya lo siento me ha llegado la hora, ya me encuentro en las ultimas y junto a mi esta dash, mi preciosa rainbow dash está aquí conmigo sosteniendo mi pesuña y llorando.

Aunque no entiendo porque está aquí si bien puede estar con soarin ahora.

(No hay número de día) Esto es todo, mis fuerzas son nulas y empiezo a dejar de sentir dolor en mi cuerpo, si voy a morir solo quiero que rainbow dash sepa que yo la… -El resto no termino de ser escrito –

dash cerro el diario llorando desconsoladamente, ella recordaba el momento cuando llego a la habitación de applejack y la vio con el libro sobre su estomago mientras big Macintosh sostenía su pesuña, aún recordaba la última mirada que applejack le hizo, que en sus últimos segundos de vida le dedico una sonrisa.

Dash no podía dejar de llorar pues aún se sentía culpable por lo que le había pasado a applejack, fue tal su tristeza que tomo de un cajón un frasco de veneno el cual se bebió para después recostarse en su cama y cerrar lentamente sus ojos, sumiéndose en un sueño eterno mientras recordaba cada momento que había vivido con su querida applejack.

Luego de unos minutos dash habrio nuevamente sus ojos y vio que se encontraba aún en su casa, no lo entendía se suponía que ya debía haber muerto.

Dash se levanto de su cama y vio que ni la mochila ni el diario se encontraban ya en el suelo, dash se desconcertó y salió de su casa dirigiéndose a casa de twilight.

Pero en su camino paso por sweet Apple acres y vio algo que la dejo congelada, vio a applejack cargando cestos llenos de manzanas.

Sin pensárselo dash detuvo su marcha y volo rápidamente hasta donde estaba applejack.

Dash aterriso a escasos centímetros de applejack y rápidamente se lanzo a abrasarla, tirándole los cestos de manzanas.

Applejack.- ´´Hey rainbow dash ¿Qué te sucede?´´ Pregunto con preocupación applejack mientras veía a dash llorando en su pecho.

Rainbow dash.- ´´Applejack, estas viva, estas bien.´´ dijo entre lagrimas la Pegaso.

Applejack.- ´´ ¿Eh? Pues si estoy bien pero ¿Por qué lo dices?´´

Rainbow dash.- ´´Estaba tan preocupada, pensé que te había perdido´´

Dash no podía parar de llorar de la emoción que sentía de que su amiga estuviera viva, todo había sido un sueño, un simple sueño que dash nunca quería volver a tener en su vida.

Applejack.- ´´Tranquilízate rainbow dash, ven vamos a comer algo para que te calmes y me expliques todo.´´

Dash sollozando le asintió con la cabeza y ambas empezaron a caminar, pero dash se detuvo viendo que el cielo se comenzaba a poner nublado, lo que significaba que pronto comenzaría a llover.

Dash entonces recordó el día en que veían la lluvia en el granero, dash no permitiría que ese sueño se hiciese realidad.

Rainbow dash.- ´´Applejack espera… Quiero decirte algo muy importante.´´

_Fin._

Prologo: Esta historia nos muestra como rainbow dash vivió una realidad en un sueño, su amor por applejack era tan fuerte que nada las podría separar, todo había sido un sueño de dash un sueño que se volvería realidad pero dash no lo permitiría por lo cual se dispuso a cambiar toda esa falsa realidad que había visto como la realidad real.

Debo decir que esta historia y su secuela son historias que me han salido del corazón, quizá un día yo cuente mi historia aunque no le guste a nadie espero solo poder ver un review.

_Rainbow dash.-_ ´´Somos lo que somos, somos como queremos ser, vemos lo que queremos y no queremos ver.

Hacemos realidad cualquier cosa que nos imaginamos pues todo lo que uno crea viene de un sueño y después lo materializa en la realidad.

Mira la verdadera realidad y no la falsa realidad, a veces los sueños pueden ser tan fuertes que pueden llegar a parecer nuestra realidad en gran detalle, pero si eres lo suficientemente observador lograras darte cuenta a tiempo y evitar hacer algo malo.

La pregunta que uno debe hacerse ahora es ¿Esta realidad es la realidad o solo una fantasía lucida que vives en lugar de tu realidad? Quién sabe, quizá ahora mismo estas soñando y aún no te has dado cuenta.´´

_¿Fin?_

_**Todo le pertenece a A.R.B.F.P (rainbowdashfanblack) y me dio el permiso de escribirla**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Aca el cap 3, esta historia le pertenece al 100% a rainbowdashfanblack**

**Aca su canal: user/Skisale033/videos**

Rainbow Sad. Parte 3. La realidad.

Era un día con un hermoso cielo azul, en el aire se respiraba la primavera, en los amplios campos verdes, todo era un mar de hermosas flores.

Curiosamente dos ponis se encontraban jugando allí, viéndose bastantes alegres.

Eran applejack, la poni obrera y rainbow dash, la Pegaso controladora del clima, quienes jugaban alegremente en el campo de flores.

Ambas un poco cansadas por jugar toda la mañana, se recuestan en el césped, abrasadas una de la otra, hablaban de las formas de las nubes.

´´Dashie.´´

La Pegaso miro a su amiga con una sonrisa en su rostro.

´´ ¿Si?´´

´´Te amo.´´ le respondió la poni rubia.

Dash sonrió y acerco sus labios a los de applejack y le dio un tierno y apasionado beso.

-01-

Era un día nublado en poniville, todos en el pueblo se encontraban dolidos por una trágica noticia que daba vueltas por el pueblo.

Applejack, entraba en el hospital, caminando con la cabeza gacha y una fingida sonrisa.

Se detuvo frente a la recepción, viendo a la recepcionista escuchando música con sus auriculares y mascando goma.

´´Disculpe.´´ hablo applejack, con una voz parecida a la de fluttershy.

Pero la recepcionista no se inmuto en lo absoluto.

Applejack paso una pesuña por enfrente de la cara de la recepcionista y esta la noto.

Se saco un auricular.

´´ ¿Si?´´ pregunto sin mucho interés.

´´He venido a ver a rainbow dash.´´ respondió applejack.

La recepcionista reventó su bomba de chicle para después hablar.

´´Mala suerte, la hora de visitas ya termino, tendrás que volver mañana.´´ respondió la recepcionista, para después ponerse de vuelta su auricular.

´´Oh, pero en serio necesito verla ahora, por favor haga una excepción.´´

La recepcionista, fastidiada, acerco su cara a la de applejack.

´´No se puede, es el reglamento, ahora lárgate poni inútil.´´

La recepcionista se devolvió a su silla y se puso de nuevo sus auriculares.

De pronto, cayó fuertemente al suelo, tras recibir un fuerte puñetazo de applejack, justo en la cara.

´´Es increíble que haya basuras tan grandes como tú.´´ le dijo applejack a la recepcionista, quien solo se frotaba la mejilla.

Un doctor se fue hasta donde estaba applejack, y al ver a la recepcionista pregunto.

´´ ¿Pero qué ha pasado aquí?´´

Applejack miro al doctor con decepción.

´´No mucho, solo que creo que debería contratar a otra recepcionista que sea más gentil.´´

Le dijo applejack a doctor, para después darse la vuelta y caminar hacia la salida.

´´Espere un momento.´´ le grito el doctor a applejack.

Applejack se dio la vuelta y lo miro fríamente.

´´ ¿Tu eres applejack?´´ pregunto el doctor con interés.

´´Si, soy yo.´´ respondió applejack, un poco confundida.

´´Ven conmigo, es importante.´´ dijo el doctor.

Applejack corrió hasta el doctor y lo siguió detrás, mientras le echaba una mirada de disgusto a la recepcionista.

El doctor condujo a applejack hasta una habitación en la que tenían a rainbow dash.

La Pegaso de crines multicolor se encontraba recostada dormida en una cama de hospital, con una máscara de oxigeno.

Applejack se le acerco y se puso a su lado, recostando su cabeza sobre el pecho de la Pegaso y rompiendo en un triste y desgarrador llanto.

El doctor, con gran tristesa y con una voz quebrada se dirigió a applejack.

´´Applejack, lamento decírtelo, pero según el diagnostico, rainbow dash no volverá a despertar nunca.´´

´´ ¿Q, que? ¿A, que se refiere doctor?´´ pregunto applejack con llanto y preocupación.

El doctor se limpio un par de lágrimas.

´´Lamentablemente, el accidente dejo a rainbow dash en un coma severo, por lo que ella nunca volverá a despertar.´´

Applejack, al escuchar las palabras del doctor, sostuvo la Pesuña de dash y lloro desconsoladamente.

´´No!, dashie, no, ¿Por qué? ¡Porque tu dashie!´´ exclamo entre llantos la pony, mientras lloraba junto a su mejor amiga.

Sin embargo, no pudo evitar que a su cabeza llegasen memorias.

Ella recordó el día en que hablaba con dash en el granero, mientras observaban la lluvia.

Recordaba aquella sensación tan cálida que sintió cuando su mejor amiga, a quien ella amaba, la acobijo con una de sus alas de Pegaso.

Pero, también, recordaba aquella pregunta por la que se lamenta y maldice ahora, por haber hecho esa pregunta que acabo con la vida de su amiga.

-Flash bakck-

Rainbow dash y applejack se encontraban en el granero de la granja Apple, sentadas, apreciaban la hermosa lluvia que caía sobre Sweet Apple Acres.

´´Tengo frio.´´ Dijo applejack, mientras se frotaba los cascos.

´´Yo también.´´ respondió dash, mientras miraba a applejack a los ojos.

Ambas ponis se sentaron de nuevo, esta vez, más cerca una de la otra.

Entonces, dash, desplego una de sus alas y acobijo a applejack, pegándola más a ella.

´´Gra, gracias.´´ dijo un poco nerviosa y ruborizada applejack, sintiendo una muy cálida sensación.

Pasaron varios minutos, en los que las ponis no dejaron de apreciar la lluvia, hasta que applejack rompió el silencio con una pregunta.

´´Dash, ¿puedo preguntarte algo?´´ pregunto applejack, viéndose un poco nerviosa.

´´Seguro.´´ respondió la Pegaso sin dejar de ver la lluvia.

Applejack trago saliva para después hablar. ´´ ¿Alguna vez te has enamorado?´´ pregunto applejack, con mas nervios.

La Pegaso se ruborizo bastante, pero aun así y con un poco de nerviosismo respondió la pregunta de su amiga.

´´Pues sí, de hecho, estoy enamorada ahora.´´ respondió la Pegaso, mirando a otro lado. ´´ ¿Y tú?´´ le devolvió la pregunta a applejack.

Applejack, un poco pensativa por la respuesta de dash, respondió. ´´Yo también estoy enamorada.´´

Dash abrió sus ojos de par en par y miro a applejack, para después decirle. ´´ ¿A si? ¿Y de quien?´´

Applejack lo pensó un momento, quizá esta era su oportunidad para declararle a dash sus sentimientos por ella, decirle de una vez por todas que ella la amaba y quería estar con ella para siempre.

Si, este era el momento para decírselo.

Applejack iba a hablar, pero extrañamente, rainbow dash desplego sus alas y salió volando rápidamente del granero.

Applejack salió, gritándole que se detuviera, pero dash no la escucho.

Fue en ese momento que applejack vio con sus propios ojos, una de las escenas que nunca se borrarían de su cabeza.

Vio como rainbow dash era alcanzada por un rayo, para después caer en picada sobre unos árboles.

´´ ¡Oh, celestia, Rainbow!´´ grito applejack, mientras corría a toda velocidad hacia donde vio caer a su amiga.

Cuando por fin llego al lugar donde ella había caído, aprecio una escena realmente, terrible.

Vio frente a ella, a su mejor amiga, con las plumas de sus alas quemadas, una herida en su cabeza, y un montón de raspones por todo su cuerpo.

-Fin del flash back-

Applejack lloro desconsoladamente, y el doctor solo se encogió de hombros, mientras veía que a su lado llegaba una enfermera.

´´Applejack, dado a que rainbow dash no tiene familiares ahora, y que tu eres una de sus mejores amigas y la única testigo del accidente, debes ser tu quien decida sobre la vida de rainbow dash.

Si ella se quedara en coma por el resto de sus días, o si la desconectaras, tú decides.´´ dijo el doctor.

´´Pero, doctor, ¿está usted seguro de que ella nunca volverá a despertar? ¿Y si ella despierta?´´ pregunto applejack, manteniendo todavía firmes sus esperanzas.

´´Lo siento, applejack, pero las probabilidades de que ella despierte son casi nulas, es mejor que deje de sufrir.´´ dijo finalmente el doctor, mientras posicionaba uno de sus cascos sobre una maquina.

No había elección, si elegía dejar vivir a dashie, solo sufriría hasta el fin de sus días, y si la desconectaba, ella descansaría en paz, pero también, la perdería para siempre.

Apreté fuertemente su pesuña, mientras acercaba mis labios a los suyos, dándole un apasionado beso.

El doctor y la enfermera no se inmutaron al ver esto, pues parecía que ya lo sabían.

Sin soltar su pesuña, puse mi otro casco sobre el un botón de la maquina, dando una última mirada al amor de mi vida, para después, pulsarlo.

El electro cardio grama mostro las últimas pulsaciones del corazón de dash, para después, emitir un agudo pitido y desvanecerse en una línea progresiva.

-02-

Dash se levanto del césped, mirando al amplio horizonte.

Applejack se le acerco, y se sentó a su lado, inclinando su cabeza a un lado, descansándola en el hombro de dash.

Dash estaba feliz de poder estar con su gran amor, libres y felices.

Sin embargo, un sonido asalto la mente de dash, era como el de una de esas maquinas del hospital, que media las pulsaciones del corazón.

Poco a poco, ese sonido se hizo más lento, hasta terminar en un agudo pitido, que poco a poco desapareció.

**Esta historia le pertenece a A.R.B.F.P (rainbowdashfanblack) el cual me dio el permiso de subirlo**


	4. Chapter 4

Parte 4, la historia le pertenece 100% a rainbowdashfanblack,

Si lo quieren escuchar en video aca su canal: user/Skisale033/videos

Rainbow Sad, parte 4.

´´Doctor, ¿está seguro de que ha hecho lo correcto?´´

´´Estoy muy seguro de lo que he hecho, se que hice mal al haberle mentido a applejack, pero tenía que hacerlo.´´

´´Doctor, mire, está despertando.´´

´´Oh por celestia, yo sabía que tenía razón, rápido, tráigame los suministros.´´

El doctor saco de una de las bolsas de su bata, una grabadora.

´´Soy el doctor Evans, han transcurrido dos meses desde que supuestamente, la Paciente, rainbow dash, fue desconectada.

Como había mencionado en mi reporte médico, no podía dar un 100% de probabilidad de que la paciente no fuera a despertar, por lo que tuve que hacerle creer a applejack, la única testigo del accidente, a la que tuve que hacer creer que había desconectado a la paciente rainbow dash, cuando realmente, desconecto a otro paciente que también estaba en coma, pero que no tenia familiares.

Me encuentro revisando a la paciente, parece que su vista se recupera, sus pupilas están dilatadas.

Un momento, sus pupilas han vuelto a la normalidad, parece que ya esta consiente.

´´Rainbow, ¿puede escucharme?´´

´´Hmm, parece que tiene dificultad para hablar, sus labios se notan secos, enfermera, traiga algo de agua para la paciente, deprisa.´´

´´Aquí tiene doctor.´´

´´Vamos, rainbow, beba con cuidado, si, así, muy bien.´´

´´parece que la paciente no tiene dificultad para beber líquidos, y.´´

´´Q,q, quien, quien.´´

´´Tranquila, soy el doctor Evans, usted se encuentra en el hospital de poni ville, tuvo un accidente.´´

´´Vamos, recuéstese, usted necesita descansar.´´

´´Enfermera, este al pendiente de la paciente, tenga esta grabadora, no deje de grabar por si la paciente dice algo mas, iré a mi oficina, avise a la recepcionista que cancele todas mis sitas y que si applejack llega, la haga pasar a mi oficina.´´

´´Entendido doctor.´´

(…)

El doctor se encontraba en oficina, escribiendo en su escritorio.

´´Este es mi reporte numero 17, con respecto al diagnostico de mi paciente, rainbow dash.

Realmente sabia que ella podría lograrlo, a pesar de mis dos meses de insistencia, parece que han valido toda la pena, ella ha despertado de su profundo sueño, ya he mandado a traer a applejack para darle la buena noticia.´´

-01-

Applejack cruzaba la puerta del hospital, haciéndose miles de preguntas de porque el doctor la habría citado de nuevo, tras dos meses de la muerte de dash.

Applejack se acerco a la recepción y vio que en ella estaba otra recepcionista, que no era a la que había golpeado la última vez.

´´Hola.´´ le dijo applejack a la recepcionista.

´´Hola, ¿en qué puedo ayudarle?´´ le respondió la recepcionista, con gentileza.

´´El doctor Evans me ha citado de urgencia, ¿puede llevarme con él?´´

´´Ah, usted debe ser applejack ¿cierto?´´

´´En efecto, soy yo.´´

´´Claro, sígame por favor.´´ le dijo la recepcionista, saliendo de su puesto y guiando a applejack a la oficina del doctor.

-02-

El doctor se encontraba todavía escribiendo en su escritorio, cuando escucho un golpeteo en la puerta.

´´Pase.´´ dijo en voz alta el doctor.

Por la puerta entro applejack, quien se acerco al escritorio del doctor, mientras que la recepcionista cerró la puerta, volviendo a su puesto.

´´Doctor Evans, ¿Por qué me citó con tanta urgencia?´´ le pregunto applejack, muy confundida.

´´Ah, applejack, se que ha sido muy duro para ti la muerte de rainbow dash, y bueno, yo como medico tengo la responsabilidad de dar información 100% exacta, y el diagnostico que le di el día en que desconecto a applejack, era totalmente erróneo, realmente, no estaba seguro a un 100% de que rainbow no fuera a despertar.´´

´´Entonces, eso quiere decir que usted cometió un error, ¿entonces dash pudo haber despertado?´´

´´Así, es, pero afortunadamente, planee una trampa para ti applejack, el día en que desconectaste a rainbow dash, realmente no lo hiciste, desconectaste a otro paciente en coma, que ya iba a ser desconectado ese mismo día.´´

´´Entonces, eso quiere decir que rainbow.´´

´´Así es, rainbow sigue todavía aquí, sin embargo, no fue esa la razón por la que te cite.´´

Applejack quedo confundida.

´´La razón por la que te cite, fue porque, después de dos meses de ardua batalla, rainbow dash, ha despertado.´´

Los ojos de applejack se abrieron de par en par.

´´ ¿E, es en serio lo que me dice doctor?´´

´´No me atrevería a mentirle applejack, vamos a verla ahora mismo.´´ dijo el doctor, al mismo tiempo que se levantaba del escritorio y caminaba con applejack a su lado.

-03-

´´ ¿Ella llegara pronto, enfermera?´´ pregunto rainbow dash, ahora capaz de hablar.

´´Si, ella llegara muy pronto, rainbow.´´ le contesto la enfermera.

Pero en ese mismo instante, la puerta se abrió y por ella entraron el doctor y applejack.

´´ ¡Rainbow!´´ grito de alegría applejack, mientras corría a abrazar a su amiga.

´´ ¡Applejack! Grito también dash, mientras abrasaba a su amiga.

Ambas rompieron en llanto por la emoción, por fin, estaban juntas de nuevo.

´´Pensé que te había perdido.´´ le dijo applejack, entre llantos.

´´Yo también pensé que te había perdido, applejack.´´ le respondió dash, mientras recordaba cómo había salido de su sueño.

-Flash back-

Rainbow dash y applejack se encontraban apreciando la luna en el techo del granero de la granja, al mismo tiempo que hablaban de lo que harían en el futuro.

´´Applejack, me alegro de que podamos ser felices por fin.´´ le dijo dash, quien se encontraba acostada en las piernas de su amiga.

´´Yo también me alegro, dashie.´´ le respondió applejack, acariciando la crin de la Pegaso.

De pronto, la luna se volvió un color blanco muy brillante, que segó la vista de las ponis.

´´ ¿pero qué está pasando?´´ pregunto dash, muy confundida y aterrada.

´´ Vuelve conmigo rainbow dash, vuelve por favor, yo te amo.´´ escucho que le decía applejack, pero su voz se escuchaba con un extraño eco.

Dash se elevo del suelo, y parecía estar siendo succionada por la luz.

Dash intento con todas sus fuerzas volar hacia applejack, pero esta extrañamente se desvaneció en el aire, confundiendo más a dash.

De pronto, la vista de dash quedo totalmente en blanco, mientras escuchaba una voz que le decía.

´´Es hora de volver.´´

Fue allí, cuando despertó en la cama del hospital.

-fin del flash back-

El doctor se aproximo a dash.

´´Me alegro mucho de que hayas despertado por fin dash, has estado en el hospital por dos meses, te encontrabas en coma luego de haber tenido un accidente, donde fuiste alcanzada por un rayo.

Por suerte, tuviste a una gran amiga que te estuvo cuidando durante tu estadía, y también a nosotros, quienes estuvimos al pendiente tuyo, y de verdad, pensábamos que no lo lograrías, en verdad eres muy fuerte.´´

´´Muchas gracias doctor Evans, y a usted enfermera lisié, por haberme cuidado toda esta larga estadía.´´ les dijo dash, con algunas lagrimas en sus ojos.

´´Creo que a quien más deberías agradecerle es a tu amiga applejack, quien fue la que mas estuvo preocupada por ti.´´ le dijo la enfermera.

´´Ella no es mi amiga.´´ dijo dash, dejando confundidos a todos.

´´ ¿Ah, no?´´ pregunto estupefacto el doctor.

´´No, porque ella es mi pareja.´´ dijo la Pegaso.

Cuando applejack escucho esas palabras, no pudo evitar formar una gran sonrisa en su rostro y besar a su gran amor.

La enfermera y el doctor aplaudieron con algunas lágrimas en sus ojos, por ver tan conmovedora escena de amor.

Fin.

**Todo le pertenece a A.R.B.F.P (rainbowdashfanblack) y me dio el permiso de escribirla**

**Bueno amigos, lamento informarles que llegamos al fin de nuestra pequeña aventura, asi que esperen a mis siguientes inventos**


End file.
